Felix
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Mijn 1e uitdagin one-shot. Heb je je ooit afgevraagd hoe Valentijnsdag is ontstaan en veranderd door de eeuwen heen? Felix, onze geliefde fenix, verteld het ons. One-shot.


Laten we hopen dat de wereld niet vergaat, dacht ik sarcastisch bij mezelf, maar als de mensen zich zo dom en mensachtig blijven gedragen als nu is er een grote kans op. Ik schudde mijn veren. Elk jaar was het hetzelfde. Overal rozen, roze briefjes, hartjes, noem het maar op! Linten, cadeautjes, zoenende stelletjes die er anders niet over zouden denken om in het openbaar te gaan zoenen, op deze ene dag stond de wereld bijna letterlijk op z'n kop. Zo is het vroeger ook altijd geweest, dacht ik bij zichzelf. Mijn gedachten dwaalden af naar m'n geboorte, de eerste keer wel te verstaan.

"Goderic, kijk! Ze is prachtig! Die veren, moet je zien! Kun je je voorstellen hoe ze er over een paar dagen uit zal zien?" Met sprankelende ogen keek de blonde vrouw naar haar vriend en medeschoolhoofd. Goderic glimlachte en ging naast haar zitten op zijn hurken. De vrouw, ik hoorde later dat ze Helga heette, had niets door, maar ik zag de steelse blikken die hij op haar wierp duidelijk. Iets te duidelijk als je het mij vraagt, dat vrouwmens was toch iets dommer dan ik had verwacht. Afijn, ze namen me mee naar binnen waar ze me lieten zien aan 2 andere mensen, alhoewel deze twee donkerharig waren. Ook bij deze twee richtte een van hen constant zijn ogen op de ander, maar nu was het de vrouw.

Een week later stuurde Goderic opeens een roos naar Helga, en Rowena stuurde een brief naar Salazar. Gelukkig was het gewoon perkament, elke roze brief gooide Salazar meteen in de open haard. Toen ik grinnikte, iets wat er natuurlijk uitkwam als een zuivere triller, keek hij me aan en zei:

"Het spijt me zeer hoor, maar ik heb gewoon geen tijd om al de brieven te lezen. Daarnaast, ik hààt roze." Met een opgekrulde lip keek hij naar het vuur, iets dat mij weer deed grinniken.

"Ik heb al sorry gezegd, volgende keer zal ik ze lezen, beloofd." Zuchtte hij toen. "Maar doe alsjeblieft niet alsof ik een of andere misdadiger ben!" Wacht even, misdadiger? Dat was de eerste van een lange rij misverstanden die ons taalverschil ons opleverde.

Ik moet er trouwens bij zeggen dat Salazar Rowena's brief las en de uitnodiging voor een date aannam, en dat Goderic Helga meteen verkering vroeg. We kennen allemaal het bekende einde: Ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig. Zeer lang en behoorlijk gelukkig, eigenlijk, maar dat klinkt zo slecht als een einde van een mooi verhaal.

Jaren later kreeg de dag waarop men elkaar brieven en rozen stuurt een naam: Valentijnsdag. Een of andere blonde ridder liet het naar zichzelf noemen. Ik blijf me afvragen of hij daar geld voor heeft moeten betalen of niet. Zoniet, dan zou ik ook wel zo'n dag willen. Alhoewel, met mijn naam? Laat dan maar zitten. We gaan verder met het verhaal.

Het bleef jaren, ja zelfs eeuwenlang hetzelfde. Meisjes stuurden brieven, romantische jongens stuurden rozen, minder romantische jongens stuurde geen rozen, easy as that. Totdat er eindelijk 2 jongens waren die gewoon een meisje verkering vroegen op Valentijnsdag. In hun gezicht, wel te verstaan.

James Potter en Sirius Zwarts waren de populairste jongens uit de school. Ze hadden bijna alle meisjes gedate. Alle meisjes, behalve Lily Evers. Mooie meid was dat trouwens. Haar haar was bijna even rood als mijn staartveren, hoewel de mijne feller zijn natuurlijk. Vooral James had al jaren geprobeerd om Lily mee te krijgen op een date, maar ze bleef hem afwijzen. Slimme keus trouwens. Als je meteen ja zegt gaat een jongen nooit geloven dat er iets als emancipatie bestaat. Maar goed, in hun zevendejaar, had James Lily mee gekregen op een date. Toegegeven, hij was dit jaar iets veranderd, volwassener geworden enz. maar het bleef een verassing dat Lily ja zei.

Om een lang verhaal kort te houden: Ze gingen op een date, het was gezellig. Ze gingen op nog een date, het was nog gezelliger. Er bleven dates komen, het bleef gezellig en aan het einde van het jaar ging James Potter op de knie voor Lily Evers. Jammer dat ik net weer een geboorte had gehad. Ik was nog te zwak om te gaan kijken, maar de gil die Lily uitte werd door iedereen in het kasteel gehoord. Niet veel later werd tijdens de lunch verteld dat Lily Evers binnenkort Lily Potter zou heten. Jammer genoeg moest ik op het kasteel blijven, anders was ik naar de bruiloft gegaan.

Voor zover ik weet hebben ze een zoontje gehad. Lily vertelde haar vriendinnen altijd dat ze het liefst 3 kinderen wilde, maar voordat die droom uit kon komen werden ze vermoord en de kleine Harry werd naar een oom en tante gebracht. Joepie. Elf jaar later kwam hij terug. Klein, mager, met een brilletje. Als hij wat langer en minder mager zou zijn zou hij het evenbeeld van zijn vader zijn. Alleen jammer dat hij niet zijn karakter had. Harry was een stuk minder baldadig dan James. Gelukkig waren Fred en George er nog. Hun afscheid was in 1 woord geweldig!

Maar ik had het over Valentijnsdag. Terwijl James een charmeur was geweest en altijd wel een meisje aan zijn zij had, was Harry stil en verlegen als het op meisjes aankwam. En met Valentijn, je gelooft het nooit, met Valentijn deed hij niets! Ow, hij kreeg genoeg brieven, daar niet van.. Maar. Hij. Stuurde. NIETS! De zoon van James Potter stuurde NIETS op Valentijnsdag! Ik was toch wel even verbaasd moet ik zeggen.

Hij zit nu in de vijfde, maar ik blijf hopen dat het goed komt. De jongen kan wel eens een verzetje gebruiken! Ik grinnikte zachtjes.

"Wat is er Felix? Ow wacht, je nadert vast je sterfdag. Sterkte ermee jongen." De oude man aaide mijn veren, stopte een snoepje in zijn mond en liep zijn kamer uit. Zodra de deur dichtsloeg kwam ik tot mijn zinnen.

"Ik ben niet verdrietig, ik grinnikte! En ik ben een meisje! Zelfs Helga Huffelpuf had dat door! Ach, nu staat het ten minste vast. Ik zal mensen nooit begrijpen."


End file.
